Somebody's Baby
by lederra
Summary: Boylans and Gabrielles life together after Judas, this can be seen as a sequel to the previous story or a stand alone. Gabrielle comes home with a baby much to Boylans shock.


Someone's Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Terra Nova universe they are the sole property of their creator and I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: A continuation of Boydon's and Gabrielle's story that started in Judas. This story can be read as a standalone or a continuation of that story if you wish. Gabrielle still works at the hospital as a nurse as well as doing jobs with her team for Taylor that no one can or will do. She lives with Boylan full time and it is while she is at the hospital one day that she ends up coming home with a baby that no one seems to want.

XxX

Blinding light tried to creep through the half open blinds of Boylan's bedroom window and the bar owner groaned as he stretched and yawned, wondering when Gabrielle was going to be returning from the hospital, he knew she was on a longer than usual shift as a number of the medical personal were off doing something on the outside of the fence. He was not entirely sure what they were doing, it had been kept kind of hush hush, which had only intrigued himself and others within the colony even more but none of those involved would divulge any information of what it was that they were doing.

He could feel the warmth from the outside and knew it was going to be another good day and he was determined to enjoy it, while they had it even though he knew that the colony could do with a good downpour or two at the moment, the colony was experiencing a mini drought at the moment and rain was very much needed at the moment, they were overdue for a storm.

He slid from his bed, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall as he headed for the bathroom and grinned to himself as he remembered, his mama's words oft-repeated words that she used to chide him when he was a child. "Just because you're born naked does not mean God intended for you to stay naked."

It had taken his mother a while but she had finally taught him to keep his clothes on and not run about naked, during his time that he had been living alone on Terra Nova he had reverted to his early childhood of no clothe wearing – at least while sleeping. Fortunately though when Gabrielle had moved in with him, she herself quite often slept naked and she was not averse either, he grinned to himself of walking about naked, something which he had no intention of changing about her if he could help it. There was something about being naked that just felt right to the both of them and they both enjoyed it, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by when she had caught him in the buff.

Boylan wandered through to the kitchen when he was finished in the bathroom, another new addition to his home, prior to Gabrielle moving in he had only had a shower room but she loved having on occasions long hot soaks and Boylan discovered after moaning about it that he rather enjoyed them as well, not that he would ever admit of course. He had to keep his manly image and he was sure that none of the other guys in the colony enjoyed long hot soaks or if they did they kept very quiet about it.

He yawned and unhooked a mug from one of the hooks above the work counter and poured himself a much needed cup of coffee, well it tasted like coffee although it was not made from coffee beans, at least not coffee beans that they had brought back from the future. Those coffee beans had not grown yet and the coffee that they drank now was made from a plant that had been found by the colony botanists that had a similarity to what coffee was made from, and it was kind of better in a way, it did not have the caffeine in it that coffee beans had but it was still the same taste even if it tasted better sometimes then what coffee should taste like.

The sound of the door opening had him turning to glimpse at the woman who had changed his life, from the one he had lived before she had come into his life, it had been a good one but something had been missing and it was not till he had met Gabrielle that he realized what the missing element had been...Love!

Standing in the doorway, the light of the morning sun streaming in behind her, making her look almost angelic but not quite, he knew his love too well to compare her entirely to a heavenly being, he looked her over and again for a moment could not believe this amazing woman had chosen him.

It was as he stood looking at her that he noticed a bundle in her arms, a bundle that started to move and a small wail was heard as she stepped though the door and he opened his mouth to speak but only two words came out.

"What the?"

* * *

A/N: I know a small chapter but I have a habit of doing small 'taster' chapters to see how well they are received or not. So is it worth continuing with this story or not! I hope that someone reading this will agree with me that it is worth continuing or else I am going to end up writing a story that no one reads except maybe me, lol!


End file.
